Vermack V-902 Series
The Vermack V-902 Series were quadruped robotic battle tanks in LOTM: Sword of Kings prequel spin-off, LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine. It can operate in autonomous or semi-autonomous modes. The Vemacks, also called by the rebels as Vermarckt Droids were advanced extermination spider droids that was a more heavily armed and armored version of humanity's first automatic battle heavy droids. They were capable of operating in complete darkness and had firepower enough to devastate entire divisions of soldiers and tanks alone, resulting in the tank droids becoming a feared robotic division within the KnightWalker's military. ''Overview The Vermack V-902 Series was a series of tank droids created and developed by the cooperation between the KnightWalker Industries and Anti Bodies Corporation in the 2010s and were deployed by the KnightWalker Family during the beginning of the Cold War II with the imminent rise of the KnightWalker Funeral Parlor rebel organization. They were first deployed in 2019 soon after the destruction of Fiore Kingdom in the territories of Portugal and Italy. They were programmed to kill all the survivors within the country after a series of orbital strikes so the KnightWalkers directors sell the resources of Portugal at a high price to the Middle East nations. It was built for tough combat on uneven terrain, and was therefore equipped with multiple weapons systems, anti-missiles system, sharp claws, four heavy machines and heat-sense. These included dual target-seeking missiles which could fire once the targeting systems had a lock-on. The Vermacks had plated front legs, the plates being large enough to protect it from any forward attack, unless they were blown off, which was relatively easy to do. On top of the droid's frame was a powerful cannon that shot high-energy bolts with explosive power and tremendous range of destruction. The unit did possess one weakness, which was its lone, red, sensor eye which could scan its surroundings for enemy targets. Use of anti-armor weaponry could destroy these units. The droid communicated in a beeping language similar to Binary. It seemed to have basic emotions, such as frustration. The droids eventually were able to express certain emotions, though having catastrophic grammar. They possessed a more violent temperament than the humanoid model, to the point they would even strike down allied units in order to quickly intercept enemy targets. As well as that, they were also considerably more durable and intelligent, capable of easily withstanding light blaster bolts and heavy missiles. Several variants of the Vermack droids saw action during the wars, including an amphibious model, designed for water-filled terrain such as marshes, swamps or wetlands, equipped with a larger gun, but could not float, as well as two heavily armored variants—the Vermack droid and the advanced Vermacks droid. After the end of the Cold War II, Juria KnightWalker decided to retire the Vermack droids from service after the rebels showed to be capable of hacking into the droids and using them to destroy their own vehicles, bases and even entire divisions of soldiers. When the Third World War came to an end, the Vermack were recommissioned through the Humanity's Builders command and used by the Humanity's Leaders to enforce security to the remnains humans of the world from attacks of Black Demons. Gallery Episode_7_-_Screenshot_120.png tumblr_inline_nugjdqiQjc1sl9vpd_500.png zEqXJmp.png Trivia *The Vermack Droids took inspiration from many of the heavy robots introduced in the ''Call of Duty series, being feared and powerful walking heavy-military robots that could wiped out any military front in seconds such as the C12 in Call of Duty: Infinite Warfare and the Autonomous Sentry Platform in Call of Duty: Black Ops 3. Category:Robots Category:Machines Category:Vehicles Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Category:Characters in LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:LOTM: Sword of Kings Spin-Off - Rise of the Blue Haired Heroine Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Gun Users Category:Gadgeteers Category:Brutes Category:Military Characters Category:Characters with Superhuman strength Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Items Category:Destructive Items Category:Powerful Items Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:KnightWalker Family Category:New World Order Category:The Dreaded Category:Mass Murderers Category:Foot Soldiers Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:CIS Productions Category:Races in Cisverse Storyline